Counting Down The Days
by mandahh
Summary: [Sasusaku] When the last cherry blossom falls, a snowflake will always appear.


**Counting down the days**

**Listen to 'HEAVEN'- Ayumi Hamasaki**

* * *

…………………………………………….. 

_What you offered straight to me  
With a smile for the last time  
Was just so beautiful  
That I gave way to tears _

…………………………………

She was watching too many of those sad Korean movies again. They were too addictive and she was hooked onto it. The clock on the wall beside her ticked away. The ticking noise was starting to get onto her nerves.

Outside, rain was pouring and the room was cold and smelt of colgate toothpaste.

…………………………………………

_Surely, that day  
The two of us touched love_

…………………………………………………

* * *

_**Twenty three months, fourteen days, eight hours and three minutes.**_

……………………………………………….

_We sought for each other  
Lost ourselves at times  
And found each other at last  
So whatever result may be waiting for us _

_It's nothing but  
Destiny _

…………………………………………

That was how long she had stayed in this perfectly white room. It was killing her from the brightness and also because she was never allowed any social contact until a fortnight later then only ONE visitor allowed in her room for TWO hours and then it was time for her to be locked away by herself again. She felt like one of those people who were considered crazy and locked into a psychiatric ward when the real reason why was because she was suffering from chronic depression and tried committing suicide five times.

_-sigh-_

She was starting to feel anxiety inside herself again and to stop herself from feeling so nervous was to scratch her already so bony arms. She dug her nails into her red, sore arms and kept on scratching.

The anxiety was going away and so she stopped and looked at her hands. Small, tiny delicate hands that were scarred with knife cuts and small scabs. She then carefully examined her nails. Long, blood soaked nails.

_Shit, she was going to get in trouble again with the nurse._

She quickly wiped her nails onto her black shirt and continued watching the drama.

The drama was up to the bit where the girl dies. The guy(handsome of course) is crying and repeating the girl's name over and over again. When he finally realizes that the girl's gone, he lets out a cross between a loud cry and scream then throws himself on top of her body and hugs her close to him.

She froze the screen to the bit where the guy is hugging the girl. She studies carefully.

Yes, this is how she would like it if she ever died before the first snow falls onto the cold glass pane of her extremely small window. She would want the man that she loved for all her years since she was eight to hug her and cry over her when she is dying on the hospital bed. Yes, that's how she would like to die.

But, she knew that it would never happen. Her idea of prince charming was not like the guy in the drama. He was too cold hearted and prideful to let go of his ego and cry like a real gentleman would. Sometimes, she wondered if he actually human or not.

* * *

_**Twenty three months, seventeen days, five hours and two minutes.**_

………………………………………..

_In the sky you set out for  
Stars are shining tenderly upon me _

…………………………………………………

"_Hello?"_

"_Mr. Uchiha, I presume?"_

"_Hn. What's the matter?"_

"_She seems to be getting worser. She won't eat and we fear that she's cutting herself again"_

"_what?! I asked you to take care of her and make sure she's eating properly and now you tell me she's gotten worse?!"_

"_We're sorry but we can't very well force her to do anything against her will"_

"_What are you getting at?"_

"_We want you to take her home. We feel that she won't last long in her condition and if she could be with close family and friends then maybe her date to expire will lengthen for another day or two"_

_-__**pause**__-_

"_Do I pick her up now?"_

* * *

_**Twenty four months, three days, one hour and one minute.**_

She was sleeping on a royal blue double bed. Her chest rose up and down in perfect sequence to the black analog clock on her bedside table. She had now moved into the Uchiha residence since the doctors can't do anything else to help her now. They just prayed that she could live a little while longer and maybe die happily with her loved ones near her.

He sat on an arm chair in the corner of the room. He was looking out the window at the beautiful cherry blossom tree that was blowing gently in the wind.

He sighed. These days, he doesn't even know when she might just let sleep take over her.

* * *

_**Twenty five months, twenty five days, five hours and three minutes.**_

They were at a park sitting on a small concrete bench eating lunch together. From a far distance, they would've looked like the perfect couple. She, in a white sundress, white hat and with her hair in pigtails.

He, in his polo shirt and faded denim jeans.

Both were just eating lunch and staring into the horizon.

Suddenly, she started chocking and coughing out blood. She could feel her lungs burning and her eye sight was growing weak.

He just dropped his lunch box onto the ground with a loud clanging sound and bundled her into his arms before running off to the hospital a few blocks away.

_Please god, please. _

_Don't let her go away so young. _

_She still has a lot to learn and I still haven't told her that I love her yet._

* * *

_**Twenty six months, ten days, ten minutes and ten seconds.**_

……………………………………

_Stay by my side, my love  
Crossing over time and changing your shape  
You see? The future we haven't yet seen  
Remains here like this _

……………………………………………

He sat hunched over on the side of her hospital bed. Machines were beeping and the girl's occasional snore could be heard. It was extraordinary how she survived from that scare in the park nearly tow months ago. Doctors were also shocked thinking so that she would've already died. Now, she was depending on the life support machine to breathe for her and to pump her heart properly.

The girl's eyes suddenly blinked open and they drifted towards the raven haired boy who was sleeping in an uncomfortable position on a small chair beside her bed.

She smiled and touched for a strand of his hair. She pushed it away and pulled it away quickly as he woke up.

He yawned and stretched then looked at her smiling and pale face.

He gave her a cold stare and looked away.

The girl's smile didn't falter.

"You know, one day you're going to regret it when I die"

The boy stiffened a bit and looked back at her.

"And why do you say that?"

"When I die, I'm going to make sure to haunt you back again and make you life a living hell!" she said.

The boy just smirked.

"You can still speak at such a high pitched level for a person who's fading away"

The girl smiled and didn't speak. Instead, she stared at a cherry blossom about to break off from the branch. It was so pale pink and the last one of the tree left. Winter was coming and she was eagerly awaiting.

Just then, the blossom fell from the branch.

She spoke,

"When the last cherry blossom falls off, a snowflake will always appear. When it does, think of me"

The boy stared at her confused and didn't speak.

She smiled.

She then yawned and lied back onto her bed.

Her head turned to the window and saw a snowflake appear. She grinned and was happy at last to see a snowflake fall. She then whispered so softly,

"_I need rest. Let me sleep for just one minute"_

The boy nodded and sat by her bed watching as her eyes closed for eternity.

"_I love you…" _She mouthed as her eyes finally closed.

* * *

_**Twenty six months, fourteen days, five hours and one minute.**_

…………………………

_Stay by my side, my love  
Crossing over time and changing your shape  
The future we haven't yet seen  
Remains here _

………………………………………

He stared at the gravestone before him. The funeral for Haruno Sakura finally ended. Mourners had left and only he remained. It was snowing heavily but he just stood there. He bent down and placed a cherry blossom onto the grave stone.

He turned to leave whispering, "_I love you too"_

While he was walking he spoke to her looking up at the dark cloudless sky.

_I know that you wouldn't want me to go out with another girl._

_You're too much full of jealousy to let me do that even when you die._

_So now that there is nothing in the world left for me, please let me join you._

A Truck drove down the road. The driver was pissed off because of the snow. He just wanted to go back home. He sped a bit more when suddenly a dark object flew in front of him. Before he could hit the brakes, it was too late. He stopped the truck and saw a mutilated body of a man. He grimaced and called for police.

* * *

_**Twenty six months, eighteen days, five hours and one minute.**_

…………………………………

_Trust me, my love  
You live within me  
So I'll never  
Say good-bye to you _

…………………………………………

Uchiha Sasuke was buried on this day. Mourners came and left quickly. As his last dying wish, his grave was placed next to Haruno Sakura.

……………….

_Surely, that day  
The two of us touched love_

…………………………

* * *

**A/N- Enjoyed? I had fun writing this! **

* * *


End file.
